Scooby and Scrappy Doo
| language = English | network = ABC | first_aired = September 22, 1979 | last_aired = January 5, 1980 | num_episodes = 16 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) | followed_by = Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) | website = }} The original thirty-minute version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo constitutes the fourth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 22, 1979 and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program. A total of sixteen episodes were produced. It was the last Hanna-Barbera cartoon series to utilize the studio's laugh track. Cartoon Network classic channel Boomerang reruns the series. Overview By 1979, the staff at Hanna-Barbera realized that the Scooby-Doo formula was getting worn out, which gave them reason to parody it in a 1979 prime time Scooby special, Scooby Goes Hollywood. In addition, ABC began threatening cancellation for the show, whose ratings were in decline."The network kept threatening to cancel it every year or two, so every season they had to add a new element to the show to keep it fresh." - Mark Evanier, one the writers for the series. Retrieved from The Scooby Story on October 6, 2006. Therefore, for its 1979/80 season, Scooby-Doo was given a major overhaul, adding the character of Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo, voiced by Lennie Weinrib, and changing the name of the show to Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. The gang, along with Scrappy, is traveling around the world to discover the ghosts and decides to solve the mystery. While splitting up, Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy end up falling to the ghost. However, unlike his uncle, Scrappy wants to fight the ghost, forcing Scooby and Shaggy to save him. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne find the clues which will expose the ghost as a crook. Scooby and Scrappy end up capturing the ghost and is exposed to be a crook. Although still present in these episodes, the characters of Fred, Daphne and Velma became less essential to the plot. Marla Frumkin took over Pat Stevens' role as Velma Dinkley toward the end of the season, beginning with episode 12, "The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly". Velma does not speak in episode 16, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief". Episode guide Voice cast *Don Messick - Scooby-Doo *Lennie Weinrib - Scrappy-Doo *Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers *Heather North - Daphne Blake *Frank Welker - Fred Jones *Pat Stevens - Velma Dinkley (eps. 1-11) *Marla Frumkin - Velma Dinkley (eps. 12-15) Flim A musical-based parody of both the Scooby-Doo formula and Hollywood in general, the storyline of Scooby Goes Hollywood centered on Shaggy convincing Scooby that both of them deserve better than being stars in what he considers a low-class Saturday morning show. Shaggy attempts to pitch a number of potential prime-time shows to network executive "C.J." (voiced by Rip Taylor). All of the pilots are parodies of then-popular TV shows and movies such as '' How the West Was Won, ''Superman, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, The Sound of Music, The Love Boat and Charlie's Angels. Caught in the middle of this entire ordeal are Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby's loyal Saturday morning fan base; all of whom persuade Scooby to come back to his Saturday morning TV show. The special was first released on VHS by WorldVision Enterprises in the 1980s, and is currently available on DVD from Warner Home Video. Category:ABC shows Category:Scooby-Doo